


Icethaw and Runoff are Two Seperate Things

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Ice - Lyn Gardner
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Harper may be willing to let bygones be bygones, Missing Scene, POV Andrew Loveland, Post-Canon, but he doesn't have to work with them, perfectly reasonable assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: One officer striking another is not something that can go unaddressed - even if they had been trapped in close contact for weeks in the wilderness.





	Icethaw and Runoff are Two Seperate Things

Assumed assault between two officers isn’t something Chief Inspector Loveland can afford to take lightly, but neither is he planning to publish it, not when his officers came back from certain death. Even if he was that inflexibly hidebound, the press wouldn’t have a chance to string him up before the families got to him. He’s though Campbell had a temper on her, but her father! The only reason Scotland hadn’t completely overrun England was the one man being born four centuries too late.

An altercation, of a different kind, between the two in question had happened before and Campbell was suspended over it. This time, the private circumstances mean that he can keep it under wraps, but that isn’t the same as allowing it to go unacknowledged. He’d known letting Harper put them together would blow up in their faces – even if it had kept Detective Campbell alive during the worst storm in recent history.

Necessary or not, any intervention has to wait until they return to duty. They both have more than earned all the time they need for getting their lives back together. If he's read the office scuttlebutt correctly, Blake's just had puppies.

He, as their commanding officer needs to do paperwork, follow up with Harper to remind him to cancel the search operations gearing up for when the weather breaks long enough that not only the idiots would venture out in it, get them back to living status, and deal with the press, which is going to be a whole ‘nother hell in a hand-basket. There’s sure to be talk of medals – and that reminds him, he has to backdate months of accumulated seniority that were scrapped when the two were declared dead. He’s kicking the whole mess of finding the cabin’s owners up to Interpol, letting Harper deal with it. Not his jurisdiction. Many thousands and thousands of miles from his jurisdiction, thankfully.

His plans to privately call them and read them the riot act, with all due consideration for the fact that they were forced by circumstances beyond their or anyone else's control to spend an extended period of time in close proximity, are thrown into disarray when they walk into the precinct, together, Maggie laughing at something Alex has evidently just said, both covered in a fine layer of dog hair. The last shred of his conviction comes undone under the assault of their constant touches - a brush of fingers here, a loose strand of hair tucked back there - and he finds himself rewriting on the fly to something a little more generically welcome-back-to-base, don't-push-yourselves-too-hard, say-the-word-if-you-have-any-trouble-at-all, all the while wishing that the betting pool from way back when was still in effect. The odds on them becoming partners hadn't been the longest, but this was the surest bet he could take since the curry chip incident of '04.


End file.
